


Nada más que un juego

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el kink!meme multifandom en la comunidad en español <i>cosasdemayores</i> en LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada más que un juego

Peter notó que algo había cambiado, podía sentirlo en el aire, en la forma en que había observado como los ojos de Neal le seguían, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya que significaba problemas.

Habían tomado un café saliendo del trabajo, para poder relajarse un poco antes de ir a casa. Hablaron de cosas normales, del clima, de la última exposición en el Met, de la invitación de Elizabeth para su próximo evento. Pero como subtexto de la conversación, Peter estaba seguro de que Neal estaba insinuándole algo que estaba tratando de ignorar tanto como le era posible.

Llegaron a casa de June y Neal le invitó a pasar. Elizabeth estaba en una reunión con su equipo y había llamado a Peter para avisarle que la casa estaba llena de mujeres discutiendo entremeses, cubiertos y acomodos de mesas; que era su decisión llegar a casa o esperar a que ella le llamara cuando su hogar volviera a la normalidad. En ese momento, Peter pasó demasiado tiempo considerando cual de las dos posibilidades – Neal o Elizabeth – era menos peligrosa.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Neal le abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar primero. Estaba abriendo el refrigerador cuando escuchó el clic del seguro. _Oh, no_ \- pensó, había caído en la trampa.

Neal se le acercó despacio, sonriendo, las manos desanudando su corbata. Peter le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la puerta del refrigerador como escudo. No se había equivocado, después de todo.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco, Peter? – detrás de la puerta del refrigerador le miró de arriba abajo, mientras iba desabotonándose la camisa.

\- Creo que no es buena idea, Neal. Y estoy hablando muy en serio… - Cerró el refrigerador de golpe, escuchando el _clink_ de las botellas en su interior. Se alejó de él, evitando cualquier contacto y fue a sentarse en el sofá, la respiración agitada, abriendo y cerrando los puños, incómodo con la situación.

\- Muy bien… entonces jugaré solo. - Se dirigió hacia su cama, quitándose la camisa en el camino, deshaciéndose del cinturón. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, de frente a Peter, las piernas separadas, como una invitación. Peter tragó, parpadeó un par de veces, se humedeció los labios, no se movió, pero no apartó su mirada de Neal.

Vio la mano de Neal posarse sobre su pecho, los dedos separados, acariciándose el abdomen, despacio. Vio como cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su mano bajaba por sobre el pantalón hasta su entrepierna, moviéndose contra ella, cadenciosamente. _Uhhmmnnnnggg_

Peter sabía que Neal era un exhibicionista, pero nunca le había pasado por la mente que él fuera un _voyeaur_. Pero era innegable que el espectáculo frente a sus ojos le estaba provocando algo. Se recostó en el sofá, separando las piernas, dejando que la excitación recorriera su cuerpo. Pero no se atrevía a tocarse aun. Este era el "show" de Neal, no el suyo.

Neal tenía ahora los pantalones desabrochados y su mano se movía bajo la seda de sus boxers, con los ojos aun cerrados, murmullos y gemidos escapando de su boca. Despacio, se dejó caer al suelo, sin dejar de tocarse, recargado contra la cama; una mano en sus boxers, la otra sobre su pecho. Peter ahogó un gemido y se mordió los labios. Su cadera había empezado a moverse fuera de su control, su erección buscando algo de fricción contra la ropa. No iba a tocarse. No iba a hacerlo. No…

\- Unnnnghh. Peter. – Ahora fue su turno de cerrar los ojos, sus manos agarrando los bordes del cojín sobre el que estaba sentado. Recargó su cabeza contra la pared, su cuerpo completo en tensión, su cadera empujando contra nada, sintiendo humedecerse su ropa interior, sintiendo…demasiado. – Si tan sólo pudieras verte… - Peter no abrió los ojos, sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza, pero incapaz de detenerse. – Imagínate lo mejor que sería esto si fueran tus manos las que me estuvieran tocando ahora...

\- Neal… no.

\- Estoy… _oooh_, Peter, mírame. Quiero que me veas, quiero que veas lo que provocas en mi…Peter, _oh_. Peter, por favor…

Peter abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. La mano de Neal comenzó a moverse más rápido y sin ritmo. Tenía la boca abierta y todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Sus manos en el cojín se crisparon. Peter no podía dejar de mirarle.

Un gemido profundo salió de la garganta de Neal y trató de mantener su mirada fija en Peter, pero su cuerpo le traicionó. Cerró los ojos, curvando su cuerpo, corriéndose sobre sus manos, murmurando el nombre de Peter entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Peter se mordió los labios y gruñó. Sin haberse tocado, con la ropa aun puesta, se corrió durante lo que le parecieron horas, con una sonrisa en los labios. Estos juegos de Neal eran algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.


End file.
